Remember ME!
by LazyChryz
Summary: Austin hits his head and loses all memories of Ally Dawson.
1. Forgetting Ally Dawson

Chapter One~

Sonic Boom was having a party to celebrate Ally's birthday. The instrument store was filled with balloons, streamers and loud music. Austin, Ally, Trish, Dez, Lester, and other guests were having a blast and enjoying themselves when Dez whispered to Austin.

"If you're going to do it, now is your chance." he said. Austin nodded in agreement and got onto the stage that was set up in the store.

"Everyone, I have an announcement." Austin said into the microphone, "First, Happy birthday Ally!"

Everyone clapped and Ally blushed.

"And second, I..." Austin trailed off nervously. Dez gave him a thumbs up.

"I... want to sing a song for Ally!" Austin said quickly. Dez facepalmed himself and Trish looked at him in confusion and slight annoyance. Austin grabbed the microphone off the stand and a few of his regular band mates gathered on the stage.

"This song isn't mine or Ally's but I think it describes what I want to say perfectly." Austin caught Ally's glance and they smiled at each other. The band started playing.

"I can feel you all around In the silence I hear the sound Of your footsteps on the ground And my heart slows down So now I'm-"

Austin looked directly at Ally.

"I'm waiting for the moonlight So I can find you In this perfect dream Don't think that you can Hide there in the shadows Girl your not invisible Your all that I can see Ohhh Oh yeah"

Austin moved around as he sang.

"Something's changing deep inside All my hopes are comin' alive As we're fading into the night I can see your eyes So I, I keep on I'm waiting for the moonlight So I can find you In this perfect drea-"

As Austin was performing, he lost his footing and fell off the platform. Everyone gathered around him.

"Austin, are you okay?" Ally asked. Austin didn't reply.

"I've already called an ambulance." Lester informed everyone.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

At the hospital, Ally, Trish, and Dez waited impatiently and worriedly while Lester Dawson and Mike Moon spoke to the doctor. After awhlie, the two adults went back to the kids.

"Well, what did he say?" Trish asked anxiously.

"He hit his head pretty hard." Mike told them, "The doctor said he'd most likely have some slight memory problems but it's nothing that we wouldn't be able to fix."

"Can we see him?" Ally asked.

"Well, technically it's past visiting hours but he's asleep anyways so it's best to see him tomorrow or something." Lester suggested, "I'll give you guys a ride home."  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

On the way home Ally kept thinking about her best guy friend.

"What if he starts getting dizzy easily?" Ally asked out loud, "What if he forgets the words to his songs? What if he-"

"Ally!" Trish shook her, "Stop panicking! Austin's going to be fine."

"Yeah he'll be perfectly fine when he wakes up." Dez assured her, "You don't need to panic. THe worst that could happen is Austin slips into acoma and never wakes u-OW!"

Trish elbowed him.

"Dez!" she said annoyed, "Not helping!"

"Sorry." Dez replied, "But there is no need to panic."

"I hope not." Ally murmured.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

The next couple of days, Austin didn't wake up and Ally, Trish, and Dez all had trouble focussing on their duties- Dez even more so then usual. After a week, Austin finally opened his eyes and the three kids rushed to see him. He smiled once he saw them.

"Hey guys!" Austin waved, "This place is awesome. They have cute nurses visiting me every hour!"

"Sweet!" Austin and Dez fistbumped.

"We gave him a small test and there aren't any obvious problems with him." the doctor informed them, "He'll be able to leave in a couple of days."

"Well it's great that you're okay buddy." Dez smiled at his friend.

"Yeah you had us worried." Trish told Austin.

"Well I'm all good now." the young singer beamed. Austin looked to Trish's side and saw Ally.

"Who's your friend?" Austin asked. Everyone looked at Ally.

"You're kidding right?" Ally laughed.

"Um, no..." Austin looked at her like she was crazy.

"Austin, you don't remember Ally?" Dez asked.

"Should I?" Austin looked concerned.

"Well do you remember me?" Trish asked him.

"Ofcourse I do." Austin replied, "You're Trish. My manager."

"And you remember me?" Dez pointed at his face.

"How could I forget my best friend?" Austin laughed.

"But you don't remember me?" Ally couldn't decided whether to be angr or worried.

"I'm sorry." Austin said genuinely, "Nothing's coming to my mind."

"Hm, interesting." the doctor scribbled something down in Austin's file, "He remembers everyone except Ally Dawson."

"Oh! Now I remember you!" Austin exclaimed, "You're that uptight girl who works at Sonic Boom."

"I am not uptight!" Ally crossed her arms. A little entered the room.

"Nelson!" Austin exclaimed happily, "How have you been?"

"You have got to be kidding me!" Ally threw her hands up in frustration, "You remember Nelson but not your songwriter? URGH!"

Ally stormed out of the room and Trish followed close behind.

"I can't believe you don't remember her." Dez sat down in one of the visitor chairs, "After what you were going to tell her at her birthday party too."

"That girl throws parties?" Austin scoffed, "That's hilarious. I bet she plays 'Pin the tail on the donkey' the entire time."

Dez shook his head and left his best friend to hang out with Nelson, who he only knew THROUGH ALLY!

"No matter what, I have to get Austin to remember Ally!" Dez said to himself, "This I swear!"

"Sir." a nurse spoke to him, "You're disturbing our patients. I'm going to have to ask you to leave."  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ <p>


	2. The Giant, Neon Yellow 'A'

Chapter Two~

Austin laid in his hospital bed talking and giggling with a nurse when Dez came in the next day.

"Hey buddy!" he smiled, "I brought you pancakes."

Austin sat up straight and accepted them happily.

"I don't think Austin's suppose to have any outside food." the nurse said.

"PLeeeeeeeeeease?" Austin looked at her with puppy-eyes.

"Fine but don't let anyone else see." the nurse told him sternly and left.

"What's up Dez?" Austin asked once his best friend sat down in the visitor's chair.

"...You really don't remember Ally Dawson?" Dez asked sadly.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Austin threw his hands up in the air in frustration without knocking over his pancakes.

"Uh maybe because before you hit your head, you two used to be really good friends." Dez gestured randomly with his hands.

"Then why don't I remember her?" Austin matched his gesture.

"I don't know!" Dez grabbed his head like he was going crazy, "The only theory is that you're Austin Moon from an alternate reality when Ally Dawson never existed and the real Austin Moon is in your place right now!"

"Oooor..." Trish appeared in the door, "Austin hit his head way too hard and got selective amnesia."

"What now?" Dez looked confused.

"Selective amnesia." Trish tossed a file at them, "ALLY did a report on it once. You know, ALLY! The girl who wrote your first song. And the one after that. And the one after that. And the one after-"

"I get it Trish." Austin said, "Ally was important."

He skimmed through the report quickly but lost interest.

"But if Ally was so important than why don't I remember her?" he asked, "Maybe she's just not as important as you guys say she is."

Dez slapped him dramatically then shook him violently.

"ALLY DAWSON WAS ONE OF YOUR BEST FRIENDS!" he yelled in the patient's face, "HOW CAN YOU NOT REMEMBER?"

"Dez!" Ally appeared and grabbed the red-head off of Austin, "What is going here?"

"Oh look it's ALLY!" Trish emphasized the girl's name, "ALLY DAWSON! Your songwriter!"

"He still doesn't remember?" Ally frowned.

"Look I'm sure that you and I were really great friends before I hit my head, but I can't remember you now." Austin told her, "So maybe you just weren't that important to me."

Everyone was shocked that he could say that so openly. Ally held back her tears as she ran out of the room. Trish ran after her. Dez sat back down and stared at Austin oddly.

"What are you doing?" Austin looked at him uncomfortably.

"Trying to figure out why you can't remember the girl you like." Dez said mostly to himself.

"Wait!" Austin exclaimed, "I like the untight, rule enforcer from Sonic Boom?"

"Yeah." Dez said in a thoughtful tone, "You were going to tell her that night too."

"Really?" Austin smiled, "She is kind of cute."

"No that's not why you like her." Dez replied, "Well, not the ONLY reason."

"Can we talk about something else please?" Austin laid his pillow back onto the pillow.

"Sure." Dez replied. They remained silent for a while.

"Hey, Dez." Austin broke it, "There's something that keeps appearing in my head."

"What is it?" Dez looked up hopefully.

"A giant, neon yellow 'A'." Austin said, "Does that mean anything?"

"." Dez thought, "Nope. Sounds familiar though."

"Maybe it's something that me and Ally used to see all the time." Austin sat up.

"Nooooope. That's not it." Dez replied. Austin fell back into his pillow in defeat. Suddenly he picked up the pancakes Dez brought him and flung them at the wall in frustration.

"WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER?"  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

"Why can't he remember?" Ally angrily moved boxes in her dad's shop, "I practically made his career!"

"Ally, I know you're mad but it's really not his fault." Trish tried to comfort her.

"Yeah but did you hear what he said?" Ally looked disappointed, "'Just not that important' were his exact words."

"Maybe it'll just take some time to remember you." Trish replied.

"Yeah but..." Ally trailed off, not wanting to complete her thought.

"But what?" Trish pressed.

"But what if he's right?" Ally finished, "What if I really wasn't as important to him as I thought I was?"  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

**OH SHIZZZ! STUFF IS HAPPENING IN THE A&A WORLD! ANYWAYS LEMME KNOW IN A REVIEW HOW YOU THINK/HOPE THE STORY IS GOING TO GO AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY SO FAR. THANKS FOR READING! :]**

**P.S. TRY AND FIND ALL THE THINGS THAT AUSTIN REMEMBERS FROM INSIDE THE SHOW! I THOUGHT IT"D BE FUNNER THAT WAY! heehee...  
><strong>

**~LAZYCHRYZ~  
><strong>


	3. What About a 'Like' Song?

Chapter Three~

It had been nearly three weeks since Austin had been discharged from the hospital. Everyone agreed that they would just let Austin believe he had never known Ally, mostly because Ally told them to because she was upset. No matter how much they hated it, Trish and Dez pretended like Ally Dawson was just another one of Trish's friends. Austin spent most of his time working on new dance moves and tryign to write songs while Dez and Trish tried talking some sense into Ally.

"You can't just keep letting him think he doesn't know you." Trish told her, "I'm pretty sure he's even forgotten all those times you saw him at the hospital."

"Well, maybe that's a good thing." Ally replied while sorting out boxes in her dad's shop, "Austin obviously doesn't need me and doesn't want to remember me so just let him be. He was perfectly happy before he even met me right?"

Trish and Dez knew Ally was still hurt about what Austin had said to her but they didn't think she'd take it so far.

"Maybe you should just talk to him." Dez suggested, "Like you're just meeting him for the first time."

"I don't know Dez." Ally sighed, "I think maybe he just needs his space."

Dez and Trish gave up and went to go watch a movie together. (I know, weird right?)

It was Ally's break time so she decided to go over to the food court (near the cell phone accessory cart) seating areas to work on some songs. While sitting there, she noticed Austin sitting at a different table writing in a notebook looking frustrated. Ally thought for a moment and decided to not let Dez's idea go to waste. She got up and nervously strolled up to him.

"Hey, Austin right?" Ally smiled at the blonde boy. He looked up and smiled back.

"Hey! You're that Sonic Boom girl." Austin recalled that much. The words made Ally sad but she pretended she was fine.

"Yeah. That's me." she said awkwardly, "So what are you doing here... by yourself... all alone?"

"Oh, I'm working on a song." Austin smiled proudly, "But it's not working out so well."

Ally sat down.

"Well I could help you! I'm great at writing songs!" then she quickly got back up, "Unless that'd be weird because I'd understand like 'why would this random girl wanna he me with my songs?' Am I still talking?"

Austin looked at her oddly but laughed a bit.

"It's fine." he said, "I'd love your help."

Ally smiled and sat back down while placing her songbook next to her on the table.

"So what do you have so far?" Ally asked.

"Umm, well originally I wanted to write a love song but I can't really get the words to song not-awkward." Austin frowned.

"Well maybe you could make an awkward love song." Ally suggested, "Like when a boy is nervous about telling a girl how he feels and the girl is awkward about it."

"How about I sing a line then you sing a line then we'll see how it goes?" Austin said, "I'll start."

He cleared his throat but Ally knew he was really trying to think.

"Love, love, love." Austin sang. Ally remembered the last time she and Austin were trying to write a love song together. I guess that's why her next line was.

"Like, like, like."

Austin looked at her oddly.

"It's a special kind of feeling." he sang.

"But not always so appealing." Ally continued.

"I want us to get close." Austin ignored her random spouts of weirdness.

"But too close is kind of gross."

Austin tried not to laugh at that.

"Gotta' go for what you want." he sang. Ally thought about whether or not she should say the next line but she didn't have to since, surprisingly, Austin did it for her.

"But to keep things on a friendly level is also a good option if you want things to stay the same!"

Ally stared at him in shock.

"Sorry." Austin looked surprised, "I honestly have no idea where that came from."

"It's okay." Ally laughed awkwardly, "Well I gotta go byee~"

Ally left in a rush before she did anything weird. She quickly raced to the hospital where Austin was discharged and spoke to his doctor.

"Is it possible that Austin is just faking that he doesn't remember me?" Ally asked him.

"It is, but it's very unlikely." the doctor replied.

"Then you do not know Austin Moon." Ally laughed.

"No. It's unlikely because we did run some mental tests on him and most of them had the same results." the doctor said, "Austin Moon really does not remember you. I'm sorry."

"Well what did the other tests say?" Ally asked desparately.

"That, given some time and care, he will remember." the doctor answered, "Slowly."

Ally left the hospital feeling defeated. Trish met her at Sonic Boom.

"I heard you talked to Austin today during your break." Trish mentioned, "So does he remember you yet?"

"I don't know." Ally put her elbows on the counter and rested her chin on her hands, "We were working on a song together and it felt almost like old times and I thought he was starting to remember when we sang this one song but then-"

Ally trailed off not knowing how to explain. She shook her head to snap out of her stupid thoughts.

"Can we just stop talking about it?"  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

"Can we just stop talking about it?" Austin begged his best friend, "All we did was talk and work on a song."

"Yeah, a looooooooove song." Dez pressed more.

"An awkward love song." Austin specified. His eyes kept flickering to the small book that the Sonic Boom girl had left on the table when she was in a hurry. He thought about reading it but decided against it since it'd be like an invasion of privacy.

"Are you going to use the song?" Dez asked.

"No." Austin frowned, "It's a bit too awkward."

Austin and Dez sat in silence for awhile.

"Have you had anymore sparks of memory that you want to share with me?" Dez asked.

"Well..." Austin trailed off, "There is this one thing."

"What?" Dez sat up in his seat.

"When the Sonic Boom girl-"

"Ally." Dez corrected him.

"Look. I was working on a song all day because there was this little jingle stuck in my head that I wanted to get out onto paper." Austin explained, "But whenever I tried to finish the lyrics, they just seemed wrong."

"Uh huh..." Dez scribbled something onto a notepad.

"And then when Son- I mean ALLY started finshing the lines, they seemed to work perfectly. Even if they were really weird." Austin continued.

"Hmmm. That is interesting." Dez continued scribbling.

"And when it was Ally's turn to finish the song, she looked like she wanted to say something but couldn't and then something just flew out of my mouth." Austin said.

"Yeah. Sometimes that happens to me when I eat my mom's tuna casserole." dez said while still scribbling.

"No I mean, the words just flew out of me like a river after a rain of tears." Austin replied.

"Interesting..." Dez said while finishing his scribbling.

"Well, Dr. Dez, what have you analyzed from that?" Austin asked.

"What?" Dez looked confused, "Oh I wasn't analyzing you."

The orange-haired boy showed the blonde his notepad.

"I was drawing a cat."

Austin felt frustrated and went to take a walk, then came back and grabbed the Sonic Boom girl's book, then left again. He was sure that he didn't know the girl. Not a single memory was of her anyways. Austin finally walked until he reached a small pond area. He saw a cute, brunette girl sitting on the stone bench staring up at the clouds like she was soaking up the sun yet enjoying the little shapes the clouds made. Luckily the sun wasn't blinding her. He wanted to talk to her but he couldn't bring himself to interrupt the tranquility the girl seemed to be enjoying. He just stood there and watched her like a creepy stalker until finally her realized:

"Sonic Boom girl?" Austin blurted out. The girl he was admiring was the Sonic Boom girl? No way!

"Austin?" she looked shocked, "What are you doign here?"

"I-I was just, um, walking." Austin stammered like an idiot, "I didn't mean to... blurt."

Ally couldn't help but smile at his nervousness.

"Why are you all by yourself out here?" Austin asked her. He noticed a flash of sadness on her face but it vanished just as soon as it appeared.

"I like the quiet." Ally replied, "And the clouds. I usually come here to think or write songs but I can't find my songbook."

Austin held out the book in his hand.

"I-I, uh, You left this on the table earlier." Austin told her. Ally quickly snatched it up.

"Don't touch my book!" she said quickly then apologized, "It's just-, you didn't read it did you?"

"No way!" Austin said truthfully, "I mean I thought about it but I changed my mind."

"Well, thanks for returning it to me." Ally smiled. Austin was about to say something charming when, instead, he said:

"Well you should take better care of your things."

"What?" Ally asked shocked but his attitude.

"Imagine what would have happened if it wasn't me who gave it back to you and some other creepy stalker." Austin lectured her, "You should have more responsibility over your things."

Ally looked like she wanted to yell at him but decided against it and just stormed off. Austin face-palmed himself.

"Idiot..." he groaned to himself. Whatever. He was late for therapy anyways...  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

**ELEVEN OCLOCK AND I"M UPLOADING THIS! (this AN is taking me forever to write because of all the typos). This is a new record for me. Writing three for three days in a row. It's not going to be this regular though. I was thinking of putting a bit of Dez and Trish into this story but I'm not so sure. Gimme your opinion can? How's the story so far BTW? This ones kinda long compared to the others but whatever. I was feelign type-y today. I know Austin's starting to seems really mean but hopefully the NEXT chapter will help explain why. RATE AND REVIEW! :]**

**~LAZYCHRYZ~  
><strong>


	4. FruityMint Swirl

Chapter Four~

Austin sat in the therapist's office in silence while waiting for his doctor to appear. During this time, he thought about HER. The sonic Boom girl who he had lectured earlier had been on his mind since she ran off at the pond. He didn't understand what was going through his mind. Why did he keep thinking about her? Sure she was cute, but she was also uptight and awkward and way too sensitive.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." the doctor smiled warmly at him. Austin looked at him and instantly explained everything that he'd been feeling and thinking about without stopping or hesitating. After he was done, he took a long breath of air and waited for the doctor's replied.

"Interesting." he finally said and wrote something down on his notepad.

"You're actually taking notes right?" Austin tried looking at the pad, "Or are you drawing a cat?"

"So this 'Sonic Boom girl', as you call her, you like her?" the doctor ignored his random question.

"No way!" Austin exclaimed.

"But you can't stop thinking about her?" the doctor looked at hiim suspiciously.

"I... guess so..." Austin admitted.

"Maybe you're starting to remember something?" the doctor suggested, "Something that you had forgotten?"

"Not again with this 'memory stuff'." Austin rolled his eyes, "I'm so sick of it! Even if I am supposed to remember something, I obviously don't! Isn't it true that if someone can't remember something, they must not want to remember it?"

"So, you don't want to remember Ally Dawson?" the doctor asked.

"I don't know!" Austin threw his hands up in frustration, "Sometimes I think I'm starting to, but I just can't connect the dots. It's infuriating!"

"This may be a stretch, but maybe you should spend more time with her." the doctor suggested, "It may help."

Austin thought about it for awhile. He remembered how he felt when he was working on the song with her, like he was at ease and could do anything.

"No." he replied, "I don't think so."

"Why not?" the doctor asked.

"Because..." Austin couldn't really think of anything to say, "Just because."

"Mmhmm..." the doctor thought for awhile.

After the session, Austin felt even more lost then before. He felt so fed up and angry like he wanted to punch something but he had a feeling that that was unlike him. He thought he was about to go crazy when suddenly...

He forgot.

He just forgot what he was mad about. He was still angry but couldn't figure out what he was mad about. Austin took an aimless walk around town and found himself at a store.

"Sonic Boom?" Austin looked confused, "How did I get here?"

"Can I help you?" a girl asked him. Her hair was hazel like her eyes and flowed like a waterfall that ended just a bit lower than her shoulders.

"Uh, yeah." Austin was at a loss for words, "Where am I?"

"You're at Sonic Boom." the girl replied with a worried look on her face, "It's a musical instrument store."

"Oh." he replied simply. The girl looked at him for awhile.

"Will you excuse me for a moment?" she asked, "Don't go anywhere."

She rushed upstairs out of his sight and left him with his thoughts.  
>~~~~~~<p>

"Dez!" Ally practically shouted into her phone, "Austin is in the store and he looks really lost."

"Okay. Calm down I'll be there in like five minutes." the boy replied and hung up. Ally looked at the blonde boy who was downstairs looking at violins. He took one off the shelf and began playing it. She was about to go and stop him when she saw the smile on his face while he was playing.

"Ally!" Lester Dawson spoke to her daughter, "How many times have I told you not to let Austin play with the instruments?"

"Never." Ally replied, "Besides, look how happy he is. After all he's been through don't you think he deserves a bit of happy time?"

Lester thought for a moment then went for his break. Trish and Dez rushed into the shop.

"Hey Dez!" Austin waved the violin bow, almost knocking down other instruments. Ally quickly went downstairs.

"What are you doing?" Trish asked awkwardly.

"Well, I was at my therapist's office." Austin explained, "Then I left. Then I took a walk and ended up here. I met that nice girl over there."

Austin pointed the bow at Ally. Ally gave Trish and Dez a look that said 'Just go with it'.

"Oh. Well that's nice." Trish laughed falsely, "You want to get some ice-cream?"

"Sure!" Austin put the violin back where it belonged. They were about to leave when Austin stopped at the door and turned around.

"You want to come with us?" he asked Ally.

"I don't know. I have to watch the store." she frowned. Austin flipped the sign on the door to 'Closed' and smiled at her.

"Now you won't have to." he grabbed her hand and ran out of the door.

At the ice-cream parlour, Dez ordered a giant sunday while Trish ordered a double scoop of strawberry. When it was Austin and Ally's turn to order, Austin went first.

"Um, I'll have a double chocolate chip with extra chocolate chips and she'll have a double fruity-mint swirl with sprinkles." Austin told the lady at the serving station. After paying for the ice-cream and sitting down with Trish and Dez, the four teens began to hang out and laugh like they used to do before Austin fell off the stage.

"And the starfish wouldn't come off my face!" Dez laughed at his own story. Trish rolled her eyes.

"We had to take you to three different doctors to get it removed." the latina sighed.

"Wow! I can't believe I don't remember that." Austin laughed.

"It's cool." Dez smiled, "You weren't actually there."

Ally remained silent most of the time thinking about her ice-cream and how he remembered what she always ordered. Austin seemed to enjoy himself as he laughed and joked around with his friends. Just then a song started playing on the radio.

"Summer in the sand He's a drummer in the band Drop the beach He's a DJ at the boardwalk I smile and I tan And her sandals in her hand"

Austin couldn't help but start dancing while Dez and Trish cheered him on. Everyone in the store seemed to like seeing Austin dancing and once the song was over he plopped back down in his seat.

"Did I really just do that?" Austin smiled, "That was so fun!"

Ally was about to say something when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey Ally." Dallas smiled, "Austin, Dez, Trish."

"Hey." the three latters said half-heartedly.

"Hi Dallas." Ally smiled at him nervously, "What are you doing here?"

The two talked for awhile until Austin gripped his head in pain.

"OW!" he yelled, "My head hurts."

"Is it a brain freeze?" Ally quickly shifted her attention towards Austin and rubbed his temples.

"I'm gonna go." Dallas said awkwardly and left.

"I feel better now." Austin smiled at Ally and continued eating his ice-cream, "Thanks for caring."  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

**Okay this has lots of grammar mistakes somewhere (possibly everywhere). Hope you like it. I thought it was kinda cute at the end. I'm thinking of having him remember her already.. I didn't want to stop it so quickly since I love writing this story but I also don't want to lose your interest by dragging out the story. Review! Thanks for reading :]**

**~LazyChryz~**


	5. A Kiss and a Cowboy Hat

Chapter Five~

Back at the store, Ally thought about her day with Austin, Trish and Dez. She thought it was just like how it used to be before Austin lost his memory. She wondered if he'd ever get them back and if they could ever go back to their normal friendship again. She was starting to get lost in her thoughts when someone came into the store.

"Hey Ally." a voice greeted her. She looked up and smiled.

"Dallas? Shouldn't you be at work?" Ally asked the cellphone-accessory-cart guy.

"I'm on break." Dallas replied, "I thought I'd stop by and see you."

Ally blushed profusely.

"Besides, I feel like we didn't get to finish our conversation yesterday." Dallas continued.

"Oh yeah." Ally remembered, "Austin had a brainfreeze. It was no big deal."

"It sure seemed like a big deal to you." Dallas leaned on the counter, making the space between him and Ally smaller.

"Yeah well, he just got out of the hospital and I thought it might have bee-" Ally was interrupted by Dallas who gently kissed her, causing her to freeze up completely. Just then Austin, Dez, and Trish entered the store and stopped in their tracks when they saw the couple kissing. Dez got wide-eyed, Trish's jaw dropped, while Austin just looked...confused?

"Guys!" Ally pushed Dallas away, "It's not what it looks like!"

The trio said nothing, still in shock.

"I'm going to go... again." Dallas said awkwardly while leaving. After he left, Trish was the first to speak.

"So, are you and Dallas like a thing now?" she asked Ally, who looked even more confused than Austin.

"I don't know!" the songwriter exclaimed, "He kissed me while I was talking."

"Maybe you were talking to much." Dez replied, "Sometimes I feel like I'd do anything to shut you up when you start rambling."

Trish elbowed him in the ribs and he shrieked in pain. Ally looked at Austin, who still hadn't unfrozen from shock.

"Austin?" Ally looked at him worriedly, "Can you say something?"

Austin blinked a couple times then smiled.

"I'm fine!" he laughed, "You two are cute together. I'm going to go."

Austin quickly left before anyone could stop him. Ally thought about going after him but Dez stopped her and followed Austin instead.

"Wow." Trish said, "You hurt that boy baaaaaad."

"What?" Ally scoffed, "I did not! Dallas kissed me! I didn't even want to!"

"Really?" Trish looked surprised, "I thought you were totally crazy about him."

"Well I am." Ally crossed her arms insecurely, "...But ever since my birthday party, I've been feeling... something else, for... someone else."

Trish's eyes went wide-eyed then she thought for awhile.

"It's not Dez is it?" Trish asked.

"No way!" Ally said firmly.

"Oh good." Trish smiled then hid it, "I mean, not that I care. So, if it's not Dez and it's not Dallas..."

Trish's eyes went wider than ever before.

"NO!" she gasped, "It can't be!"

"It is." Ally pouted, "I don't know why I do! We both agreed that we were just going to stay friends."

"Yeah but that's before he lost his memories." Trish pointed out, "Now he doesn't remember that so now you guys can do what you want!"

Ally sat down and pouted some more.

"What did you mean when you said that I hurt Austin's feelings?" Ally asked her best friend who suddenly froze than looked nervous and under a spotlight.

"Haha. Well, youu see, the thing is..." Trish trailed off wondering whether or not she should tell Ally about Austin's secret.

"It's okay." Ally stopped her, "You don't have to tell me."  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Austin was sitting on his bed staring up at the ceiling when Dez appeared.

"Hey buddy." he said like he was talking to a four year old.

"Hey..." Austin sighed.

"How are you?" Dez asked him.

"I can't believe she kissed him." Austin sat up, "I mean I know we were only friends for a day, but I thought there was a real connection between us."

Dez sighed and sat next to Austin on the bed.

"Look the truth is," Dez decided to tell his best friend, "You have know Ally Dawson for a couple of years now."

"What?" Austin looked shocked, "That's not possible."

"But it is." Dez explained, "You hit your head at her birthday party and forgot all the memories about her. Ever since then, Trish and I have been trying to convince Ally to tell you everything and trying to get you to remember some stuff. The reason why you 'felt a connection' was because you two had that connection before you lost all your memories. You two fought a couple times before yesterday when we went out for ice cream. It seemed like you just forgot about her completely after that."

"Cowboy hat." Austin said randomly. Dez looked at him confused.

"I had a dream about Ally and me at the beach and she was wearing a cowboy hat." Austin told him.

"That sounds so familiar." Dez thought for a bit.

"Is that something me and Ally did once?" Austin guessed.

"Nooooope. That's not it." Dez replied. Austin groaned and fell back into his bed. Before long he was back to sleep, dreaming about a cute girl in a beautiful red dress.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

**Sorry kinda short. My mom's mad that I'm still awake so I had to cut it short. I'll write more tmr! I PROMISE! REVIEW PLEASE! :]**

**~LAZYCHRYZ~**


	6. Hurtful Words and Flooded Eyes

Chapter Six~

Austin was in a big, elegant ballroom filled with people he wasn't too familiar with. He recognized Trish and Dez who were at the side of the room bickering about something like they usually did. He realized that he was on a stage looking out at everyone. Suddenly he said something, but he couldn't hear what. Everyone stared at him as he began dancing with a beautiful brunette girl in a red dress. He seemed to be limping but that didn't stop him. As he went to dip the girl, a loud air-horn woke him up from his sleep.

"What?" Austin shouted as he sat up in a cold-sweat. He looked around and saw that he was back in his own room. Dez was passed out on the floor hugging a stuffed green monkey. Austin quietly got out of bed, changed, and left his house to see Ally. If what Dez said was true, then Ally would confirm it. However, once he got to the front door of Sonic Boom, he realized how late it was.

"She's not going to be here at this time." Austin said while leaning on the door. He looked up and saw a light on in the second floor window. He decided to pick up a pebble off the floor and toss it at the window like they did in those cheesy, romance movies. He missed...

"Dang it!" he leaned back on the door but this time it opened and he fell into the store. He got up off the floor and closed the door behind him. He heard music coming from upstairs and decided to follow it. The music led him to a room filled with different kinds of things that seemed like they didn't belong together yet, somehow, they did.

_"Did you forget that I was even alive?_  
><em>Did you forget everything we ever had?<em>  
><em>Did you forget, did you forget about me?"<em>

Ally was sitting at the piano playing a song on the instrument. Austin leaned against the frame of the door and watched and listened to her.

_"Did you regret ever standing by my side?_  
><em>Did you forget we were feeling inside?<em>  
><em>Now I'm left to forget about us<em>

_But somewhere we went wrong We were once so strong Our love is like a song, you can't forget it"_

Ally seemed to be really sad as she sang. You could tell by the expression on her face. Even though you could only see a side-view of it, you could still see a tear fall from her eye and slide down her cheek.

_"So now I guess this is where we have to stand_

_Did you regret ever holding my hand?_  
><em>Never again, please don't forget, don't forget"<em>

Ally tried to finish playing but her voice began to tremble as she tried to sing. Eventually she just stopped playing and began to cry softly. Austin stopped leaning on the door frame and went to her.

"Ally, are you okay?" Austin asked, worried about her.

"Austin?" Ally stood up and backed away from him, "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to you." he replied, "Dez told me some stuff and I thought you could help me confirm it."

"Did you hear me playing?" Ally asked in horror.

"Yeah." Austin smiled shyly, "It was pretty. Did you write it?"

"With some help." Ally replied while she wiped her eyes, "My friend, Demi, and I have been working on it for a couple of weeks. So what did you want to talk about?"

"Oh, Dez told me... about how we used to be really close." Austin replied, "Like best friends."

"..." Ally looked away from him. Austin looked up at her then saw a giant, neon 'A' behind her.

"It's true isn't it!" he exclaimed and pointed at the 'A', "I've seen this before!"

Ally remained silent.

"And we used to hang out here all the time right?" Austin started to get loud but not in an angry way, "We worked on songs together. Right?"

Ally still didn't speak. She just looked at the ground so Austin couldn't see her face.

"Why aren't you replying me?" Austin asked sadly. Ally looked up and he saw her tear-stained cheeks.

"Why are you only remembering this now?" Ally asked him angrily, "It's been practically a month since you fell off that stage and you're only remembering now?"

Austin was too shocked to reply. He was sure Ally had never been like this before.

"Do you know how I've been feeling ever since you were in the hospital?" Ally continued yelling, "How worried and miserable I was? How I felt when you said you didn't remember me?"

Austin took a step towards he while she took a step away.

"You know how hurtful it was to hear that I wasn't important to you since you didn't remember me?" Ally kept crying and yelling, "How it made me feel whenever you pushed me away? You cut me deep, Austin."

Austin looked shocked and sad at the same time. He couldn't find any words to say. Ally just pushed past him and left. Austin remained in the same place, frozen with mixed feelings. As the gears in his head began to turn, he went over to the sofa and took a seat. He felt completely numb as he tried to piece together the jumbled up parts of his memory that began to flood back into his mind. Slowly and vividly, Austin started to remember everything. He remembered when he and Ally first met, when they wrote their first song together, when they went to the beach together and got stuck in the freezer together. There were so many memories that he began to get a headache until finally: He remembered the most important thing of all.

"I'm in love with Ally Dawson!" Austin stood up and exclaimed to himself. Then looked around to make sure he was alone. He sat back down and leaned against the cushion of the sofa.

"But she hates me now..." he said sadly.

"There has to be a way for me to get her to forgive me!" Austin thought to himself. He just had to think. However, as he was thinking, he fell asleep.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Meanwhile, Ally was crying to herself at the pond where she used to feed 'Pickles' the goose with Austin. The thought made Ally cry even more. It was soft and subtle so she wouldn't wake anyone around up. Her eyes seemed to flood like rainfall after a drought. They seemed unending and forever falling. Ally stayed there all night crying until she finally fell asleep.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Austin was sleeping in the song room when he was woken up abruptly.

"Ally!" he exclaimed as he woke up.

"No. Trish." his manager replied, "Ally hasn't shown up for work yet, which is weird because she's always here early. So why are you here?"

"I don't feel like talking about it." Austin groaned.

"Did you and Ally fight?" Trish asked.

"No way! That's you and Dez's thing." Austin replied, "Me and Ally never fight."

"How would you know?" Trish eyed him. Austin knew he'd been caught.

"Tell me what happened." Trish demanded while sitting next to him. Austin explained everything that happened the previous night and that he had no idea how to get Ally to forgive him.

"Oh don't worry." Trish smiled deviously, "I'll think of something."  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

**I feel lack of sleep. LOL Just kidding! Anyways, I liked this chapter. (even if it was too dramatic). I honestly almost cries when writing this. Like seriously, if you picture what's happening, I think you'll feel something too.** **Also, can you guys tell me if I spelled 'drought' correctly? Like when a desert gets no rainfall it's i na drought. I have no idea how to spell it. Thanks! ****So y'all know what to do. Thanks for reading! REVIEW! :]**

**~LazyChryz~**


End file.
